It is known in motor vehicles to provide trim panels that cover the interior structure such as the instrument panel and the door panels. In order to provide ambient lighting within the vehicle passenger compartment, it has been known to shine a light onto such panels, or to mount a light fixture on the panels to cast light into the passenger compartment.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle interior trim panel which could itself be illuminated in order to glow in the dark and thereby provide a distinctive and highly decorative ambient lighting effect in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.